


Meet Sam Wilson (AKA the Falcon)

by Mysana



Series: The Extraordinary Life of Darcy Lewis (Much to her Fathers' Worry) [12]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Sam Wilson is a Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysana/pseuds/Mysana
Summary: Darcy and Sam meet, really quick, 'cause I Love Lucy's on.





	

Darcy Lewis enjoys watching old movies. She’s not particularly sure why, she’s not the ‘old movie’ type for the most part. She’s not a hipster (she hopes), and somedays the black and white bugs her. However, for the most part, it doesn’t. Instead it makes her feel warm and safe because she knows the good guys win and the bad guys lose and it’ll all turn out okay in the end. So old movies and tv shows are her feel good activity for bad days. And today is bad day.

 

To be fair, it could be a lot worse. But her PTSD (which she doesn’t have) was pretty acute yesterday. For example, she started running when one of the door she opened released a blast of hot air because she was suddenly back at New Mexico and there was a Destroyer nearby. The adrenaline rush made her feel ill and the low after it made her shake. She couldn’t sleep. And hey, she’s accepted being fucked up because this is the sort of life she is willing to deal with to meet all these awesome people and make a difference. But Darcy has this _thing_ with being stalked. Last night she wondered if maybe she was over exaggerating it. But. She not. She didn’t see the guy for ages after he came to tower. Then all the sudden she can smell his scent in her bedroom. She sees a flash of silver as she walks into a room. She can _feel_ him watching her. It makes the hair on her neck rise and a shiver run down her back. 

 

So yeah. Bad day. There is good news however. The Winter Stalker hates people, indiscriminately, as far as she can tell and avoids public area. He spends a lot of time in the hallway by her room, the hallway by the spaces she goes. The public kitchen? Empty. The library? Empty. The cinema? _Empty._  

 

So Darcy is spending Thursday afternoon watching I Love Lucy. She hates the stereotypes of the day and all. But there is something relaxing about watching a tv show that’s finished. That she doesn’t have to wonder if the main character would survive ‘till the next episode. That sort of thing. She also liked falling asleep to them. (Her secret hope. She needs to sleep.) 

 

So she’s a little annoyed at being interrupted. Some guy she’s never seen before comes in looking like she’s sure everyone does when they first moved here. Like, _these damn rich people, a_ nd, _they have a_ ** _cinema_?** _Seriously_? 

 

“He’s got a cinema?” 

 

“Of course, he’s Tony-Fucking-Stark.” Darcy saying making a fake stretch to make her presence obvious in case he’s legit. But also so that her taser is easy to grab in case he’s not. He looks honestly surprised to see her. Which. Yeah. Either he didn’t know she was there or he is very good at faking it. If he didn’t know, then it would give credence to the idea that he’s allowed here. Unfortunately they are both possibility. “Not to be insensitive or anything but… Are you Hydra? Or one of the other bad guys?”

 

“Um. No. I’m Sam Wilson-“

 

“Identify Confirmed.” JARVIS said, his voice perhaps a touch softer than usual. Or maybe Darcy imagined that. 

 

“Well then. You can join be in watching I Love Lucy if you want.”

 

“I’d love to.” Sam said, sitting in a reclining chair a couple down in the cinema. (Seriously. It was a rich people cinema. Jesus Christ.)

 

And that was how Darcy met Sam. To be honest, if Sam had finished his sentence and announced his Captain Jackass allegiance, it would have gone very differently. Perhaps that’s why JARVIS interrupted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Darcy Lewis Meet the Avengers Fans. 
> 
> So just a few updates:  
> a) sorry for not letting you know ahead I wouldn't be able to update for a few weeks. I was travelling and really hoped I would have the chance to update while I was away but it was not to be.  
> b) I know this chapter is really short - sorry! On the plus side:  
> c) the next chapter is a longer one! Also, big things are coming up and the series is going to be a little bit more plot related.  
> d) I will not be taking a break over Christmas and have a story/chapter planned to be released every weekend until Christmas (and after that I have yet to plan) so keep coming to check it.  
> e) I've decided the ship for this fic but I'll keep those of you who are in the dark guessing. 
> 
> Okie Dokie, that's all. I hope you enjoyed and please comment to let me know what you think. It really does make a difference! :D


End file.
